In recent decades accompanying rapid advances in information-oriented society, there have also been rapid technological advances to provide devices and systems for gathering and communicating information. Of these, display devices have been designed for television screens, commercial signage, personal and laptop computers, personal display devices, and phones of all types, to name the most common information sharing devices.
As the increase in the use of such devices has exploded in frequency and necessity by displacing older technologies, there has been a concern that electromagnetic radiation emission from such devices may cause harm to the human body or neighboring devices or instruments over time. To diminish the potential effects from the electromagnetic radiation emission, display devices are designed with various transparent conductive materials that can be used as electromagnetic wave shielding materials.
In display devices where a continuous conductive film is not practical for providing this protection from electromagnetic radiation emission, it has been found that conductive mesh or patterns can be used for this electromagnetic wave shielding purpose for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,966 (Sasaki et al.).
Other technologies have been developed to provide new microfabrication methods to provide metallic, two-dimensional, and three-dimensional structures with conductive metals. Patterns have been provided for these purposes using photolithography and imaging through mask materials as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,579 (Deng et al.).
Improvements have been proposed for providing conductive patterns using photosensitive silver salt compositions such as silver halide emulsions as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,676 (Yoshiki et al.). Such techniques have a number of disadvantages that are described in this patent and the efforts continue to make additional improvements.
In addition, as the noted display devices have developed in recent years, attraction has increased greatly for the use of touch screen technology whereby a light touch on the screen surface with a finger or stylus can create signals to cause changes in screen views or cause the reception or sending of information, telecommunications, interaction with the internet, and many other features that are being developed at an ever-increasing pace of innovation. The touch screen technology has been made possible largely by the use of transparent conductive grids on the primary display so that the location of the noted touch on the screen surface can be detected by appropriate electrical circuitry and software.
For a number of years, touch screen displays have been prepared using indium tin oxide (ITO) coatings to create arrays of capacitive patterns or areas used to distinguish multiple point contacts. ITO can be readily patterned using known semiconductor fabrication methods including photolithography and high vacuum processing. However, the use of ITO coatings has a number of disadvantages. Indium is an expensive rare earth metal and is available in limited supply. Moreover, ITO is a ceramic material and is not easily bent or flexed and such coatings require expensive vacuum deposition methods and equipment. In addition, ITO conductivity is relatively low, requiring short line lengths to achieve desired response rates (upon touch). Touch screens used in large displays are broken up into smaller segments in order to reduce the conductive line length to an acceptable electrical resistance. These smaller segments require additional driving and sensing electronics, further adding to the cost of the devices.
Silver is an ideal conductor having conductivity that is 50 to 100 times greater than that of ITO. Unlike most metal oxides, silver oxide is still reasonably conductive and its use reduces the problem of making reliable electrical connections. Moreover, silver is used in many commercial applications and is available from numerous commercial sources.
In other technologies, transparent polymeric films have been treated with conductive metals such as silver, copper, nickel, and indium by such methods as sputtering, ion plating, ion beam assist, wet coating, as well as the vacuum deposition. However, all of these technologies are expensive, tedious, or extremely complicated so that the relevant industries are spending considerable resources to design improved means for forming conductive patterns for various devices especially touch screen displays.
A similar level of transparency and conductivity for patterns can be achieved by producing very fine lines of about 5-6 μm in width of highly conductive material such as copper or silver metal or conductive polymers. There is a need for a way to make these thin conductive lines with less expensive materials and plating techniques in order to achieve a substantial improvement in cost, reliability, and availability of conductive patterns for various display devices. The present invention addresses this need as described in considerable detail below.